


Neighbors

by Nicole_ships_everything



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, eren jeager/levi Ackerman
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Guy on Guy, M/M, Please Forgive me, Sexual Content, Yaoi, its my first time writing aot, slightly out of character characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_ships_everything/pseuds/Nicole_ships_everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a 19 year old kid in Trost just trying to escape a world of loneliness and hatred. He's a online college student just barely making it in life as he walks around aimlessly, until he gets a new neighbor where his future is on the other side of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

As the alarm went off at 9:00am, I groaned loudly flopping my arm around until I hit the alarm from hell. I sat up on the edge of the bed my eyes still closed and half asleep. I normally would still be asleep at 9 on a Saturday mourning if it weren't for work. I rubbed my face taking a deep breath as I stood my legs a little wobbly from just waking up. I slowly but surely made my way to the bathroom eyes still closed, I walked to the shower turning it on and undressing. I stood under the warm water until it went cold. I walked to the counter towel wrapped around my waist as I brushed my teeth leaving my damp hair a mess as usual. I walked over to his closet getting dressed in the usual Target work outfit. Red shirt, brown khakis, name tag and brown shoes. I sighed, it's not that I hate my job I just prefer not to go.

I walked out to the kitchen grabbing my crappy lunch and setting it on the counter. I walked over to the cabinet grabbing cereal and pouring it into a bowl, then milk and eating it. Every morning was like this when I had to work which was often. I hadn't gone to bed until 3am last night since I had a shift at Titans yesterday night. Titans is a club that I sing at for a second job to get just enough money for bills and food. Singing isn't my dream career but I was always told that I had a nice voice and that paid off when I got the job. Then again working at Target isn't the best job either. When I graduated High school I didn't really like the idea of going off to some fancy college like Armin or some big time job like Mikasa. I just wanted to be able to live a comfortable life in my tiny 2 bedroom apartment with 2 jobs and no friends. Yep sounded perfect.

I sighed quite loudly as I set the bowl in the sink and grabbed my lunch off the counter. I grabbed my keys and phone on the way out the door and locked it. I studded over to the slow ass elevator that seemed more reasonable to just take the stairs but that also required effort so I decided on the first option. I pressed the triangular button and waited on it. As it dinged signaling its arrival it opened to reveal 2 other people most likely from the higher class floors. I stepped in noticing the lobby button was already pressed and I sat quietly, taking out my phone going into Tumblr searching my dashboard.

"So anyways. Mrs.Angelin said to Max and I quote, 'why not have sex with me rite her rite now.'" Oh great gossip my favorite thing.

"No way! You mean they had.." She paused looking at me before whispering the next word, " _Sex._ In her office!" Well this lady sounds scandalous. 

The lady nodded, "Yup. I wound up walking away but I caught it all on my phone so now I have blackmail against the bitch." Well way to get at your boss.

The other lady gasped, "No! You sly dog. Maybe you'll get a promotion if you use it." Or fired really she'll probably get fired more than anything.

Lady 1 looked at her nails smirking, "Probably." Like i said lady you'll probably get fired. 

As the elevator dinging its long awaited arrival from the 23rd floor, it opened up allowing me to get as far away from gossip girls. I was looking down at my found reading something I had found on tumblr that i thought was interesting. I skipped out onto the sidewalk, and over to my car. I got in starting it and putting my phone down. I think my car is the only thing i'm proud about, it might be old and a little more than used but it has so any great memories. I started her up, it took 4 tries but she started up and I was off to work only to be late by 30 minites because of traffic.

\-----------------

Today sucked, I had to go to work at 9am getting only 6 hours of sleep, listened to gossip girls in the slow ass elevator, was late to work and fired since that was the 5th time this week and my boss was an ass, and on the way home my car had broken down 3 times. To top it all off when i got home at 4 I had gotten a new neighbor. Whoever it was, had decided to have a party apparently. There was yelling and laughter and what sounded like a movie or video game. It wouldn't have sucked so bad if the walls weren't as thin as they are but sadly they where. All i wanted to do was fall asleep before i started my shift at 10 tonight since i had a crappy day and barely any sleep. Although that's what i wanted, its not what i got. I sighed sitting up aggressively, tired and bored out of my mind. 

"Oi! Shitty four eyes give it back!" Well that's quite a name.

"Never!" There was laughing that sounded a lot like a mad scientist.

"Guys. You'll probably disturb the entire hotel if your this loud." Well whoever that was was correct.

"Tell him to let me have the last slice of pizza!" Oh the battle of the last slice was a hard one.

There seemed to be a dramatic sigh before someone was tackled or that's how it sounded.

"Neither of you get it....I do." There was a laugh and a yell most likely from the person that sounded like a girl and a 'tch' from someone else probably a guy.

I decided to just try and get some sleep again but after another hour i'd had enough. I had 3 hours left before i had to get ready for work and i really needed this sleep. I threw my blankets off me walking over to my bedroom door throwing it open in anger. I stomped over to my shoes, shoving my feet in them walking next door and knocking. After a few minutes I decided they hadn't heard and knocked harder. I few more minutes still nothing, this time i banged on the door with enough force to wake someone up 3 doors down. The door slammed open with a furious yet short man, he glared at me but other than that had an unreadable face. 

"What?" I was stunned into silence.

He was beautiful, his hair had been cropped hair cut that was black, he had a well defined face and his eyes where steal black.

"Oi! Brat. What the hell do you want?" I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"C-could you please be a little quieter?" He looked a little aggravated then again he had it etched into his unreadable face.

"Sure." With that the door was slammed in my face and i quietly walked back into my room laying down. 

Had i just called a man beautiful?


End file.
